


I saw a boy in my dreams (but I don't remember his name)

by charvlotain



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BUT THAT WONT STOP ME, Dream Sharing, Flirting, Fluff, If you want - Freeform, M/M, Pining, also i wrote this instead of doing my homework so uh, also like the tiniest portion of angst for approximately two seconds, anyway time to stop with the unimportant tags lol, feel free to shout at me to do my work lol, i cant write flirting either lol, oh also the pacing is really bad because i only wrote the scenes i wanted to write, ooc probably, so uh here is this, this was originally going to be all angst but then i remembered that i cant write angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charvlotain/pseuds/charvlotain
Summary: Techno has a dream where he meets a boy and they hang out, pining ensuesThe title is from another one of those days by cavetownalso the title is wrong because he does remember Dream's name but hfdslkajkfkldfjdsl it's fine
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 140





	I saw a boy in my dreams (but I don't remember his name)

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to the one girl i had a dream about in 8th grade and couldn't stop thinking about for like a month even though i didn't know her name or what she looked like or even what we talked about in the dream, hope you're doing well in uh... nonexistence 
> 
> also for the disclaimer you've heard a thousand times, i am not trying to pressure dream and techno into getting into a relationship or anything, i just wanted to write for practice and for serotonin so don't like... threaten me or anything

Techno laid back against a tree, staring out at the ocean that stretched all the way out to the horizon. He was near the top of a tall cliff with all kinds of trees and bushes around him, and when he looked down, he could see huge rocks at the bottom of the cliff with small ocean waves crashing against them. Because of the direction the wind was blowing he could smell the unique scent of the sea, and all in all it was a very peaceful and quiet place.

He would feel a bit more peaceful if he had any memory of how he got there, but that was a problem to sort out later.

He found himself lost in his thoughts as he listened to the waves and the wind and the rustling leaves above him, but he was soon pulled back into reality as those sounds were interrupted by the quickly approaching footsteps behind him.

“Uh, hi there!” A voice said, and Techno sighed as he finally decided it would be best to turn and acknowledge the newcomer.

After seeing the boy, Techno realized he was lucky to have been able to utter a quick “Hullo” in response before his brain entirely shut down. The boy was tall and handsome, with short blonde hair that was slightly ruffled by the breeze, and green eyes that sparkled almost as much as the ocean in front of them did in the setting sun.

Techno quickly turned his head away to hide the blush that was probably already spreading across his face.

The boy chuckled a bit and sat down in front of another nearby tree, turning to stare out at the sea like Techno had been doing moments before. The two of them sat there for a moment, another peaceful silence filling the air.

When Techno was confident that the heat in his face had gone, he turned towards the other boy again. This quickly proved to be a mistake, as the boy was now looking straight at him with a small smile on his face, and his heart leapt in his chest.

Unwilling to let his embarrassment continue any longer, Techno decided to speak. “Do you uh… have any idea how we got here?”

“Nope. All I know is that I woke up in a clearing, wandered for a bit, and then found you. I’m thinking this might be a dream.”

Ah, that would make sense. It would be much harder for reality to conjure up such a beautiful forest, and such a colorful sunset, and such a handsome… He wasn’t going to follow that train of thought anymore.

“So, uh… is there anythin’ for us to do here, or…”

The boy shrugged. “Not that I can see. Well, at least my mind gave me something pretty to look at while I wait to wake up,” he replied, smirking at Techno.

“I… are you flirting with me?” Techno asked, fighting the heat that threatened to rise to his face again.

“Yeah, I am. Why shouldn’t I? It’s not like anything bad will happen, seeing as you’re probably just a figure of my imagination.”

The way Techno’s stomach was currently twisting into knots would suggest that something bad had in fact already happened, but it wasn’t like he was going to say that out loud.

“I suppose, although I can verify that I’m in fact very real.”

The boy squinted at him, leaning closer as though he were inspecting him. “Hmm, I think I’ll be the judge of that.”

“Alright.”

The two stayed there at the cliff for some time, neither of them saying another word. Eventually Techno turned to the boy and saw that he had dozed off, and soon after that his own vision blurred before the world turned to darkness.

***

Techno’s eyes slowly opened, squinting at the beam of sunlight filtering in through his bedroom window. He blinked a few times, slowly pushing himself up despite his body’s complaints.

Suddenly, the dream that he had last night came back to him, along with the memory of the boy who was in it. Although… he couldn’t remember many details. Just… waking up on a cliff, the boy came and sat with him… What did he look like? What did they talk about? Did he even have a name?

Techno shook the thoughts away. If he couldn’t remember, it must not have been all that important.

***

Evidently his subconscious found it to be more important than he did.

Despite the fact that he remembered basically nothing about the boy in his dream, his mind would not stop bringing up the boy at any possible opportunity. One would think that it would be hard to be reminded of something that they knew nothing about but… apparently that was not the case.

Techno didn’t even do much that day, he just spent the day watching tv, playing Minecraft, and chasing Tommy around the house because he had stolen Techno’s sword and was threatening to go attack a beehive with it, which, as you can probably tell, was an extremely stupid idea. However, even as he was attempting to prevent Tommy from ending up in the hospital, he couldn’t help but still think of the boy in his dream the whole time.

Did he know why that in particular still made him think of the boy? No, but his mind was just like that sometimes. Although usually the topic would switch to murder and extreme amounts of violence instead of just some random nonexistent boy.

Despite his annoyance at his mind for this bizarre obsession, he couldn’t help but hope as he went to bed that night that maybe he would see the boy again.

***

Techno awoke to the feeling of being repeatedly prodded in the side with something small and pointy. Not a pleasant feeling.

“What do you want, Tommy?” he mumbled, already trying to think of a threat he could use to scare his little brother off.

“I’m like… pretty much 100% sure that I’m not Tommy. Whoever that is.”

Techno’s eyes shot open and he turned towards the owner of the voice, surprised. Surely enough, a blonde boy who was noticeably not his brother was sitting there next to him, jabbing a stick into his side. Techno quickly smacked it away.

“So, we meet again, stranger,” the boy said, a bright smile on his face.

Techno sighed as he slowly pushed himself off the ground. “Indeed.”

The boy stood up as well, and the two awkwardly stood there for a moment before he reached out his hand to Techno for a handshake.

“So anyway now that we’ve met each other twice I might as well introduce myself. My name is Dream!”

Techno stared at Dream’s outstretched hand. “My subconscious must not be very creative with namin’ things if that’s what it’s decided to call you.”

Dream instantly started to wheeze, and Techno became very concerned for his lungs for a moment before realizing it was just laughter. Laughter that he was already finding to be oddly pleasant to listen to… well, he wouldn’t dwell on that thought.

Techno allowed Dream another moment to recover before awkwardly taking his hand. “Uhhh, you can call me Techno.”

Smiling, Dream let go and looked around him. “So, uh… if we’re going to be here for as long as we were last time, we should find something interesting to do. We could uh… try to find a path down to the ocean and see if there’s a beach?”

Techno only shrugged in response and Dream instantly grabbed his hand again and started leading him along, excitedly making his way through the forest.

Techno’s mind was a bit too focused on the unexpected contact at the moment, but he was sure when he regained his ability to think he would be excited too.

The two of them eventually found a path down, and they found a small stretch of clear beach with lots of white shells and rocks all across it. Dream eventually let go of Techno’s hand (Techno had to try to hide his disappointment at that) and ran down to it, immediately finding a large shell and holding it up triumphantly. Techno couldn’t help but chuckle at that as he went down to join Dream on the sand.

“I think this is actually the biggest shell I’ve ever found! Just look at it, it’s huge!” he said, proudly showing off the shell to Techno.

Techno shrugged. “Eh, I think I’ve seen bigger.”

“Nooo, I think you haven’t. I bet this is the biggest shell you could find on this entire beach!”

“Is that a challenge?”

Dream smirked at him. “But of course.”

The shell was not in fact the largest one on the entire beach, and Techno was able to quickly prove that by finding a huge conch shell at the other end of the beach that Dream reluctantly admitted was larger.

“Yeah, sure, you win, whatever. What do you want, a kiss on the cheek?”

The two of them paused and stared at each other for a moment, and Techno watched as a mischievous grin spread on Dream’s face.

“No, Dream, we can talk about this-”

“C’MERE, TECHNO!”

Techno immediately bolted as Dream charged towards him, both of them trying their best to not trip on any of the somewhat large rocks that were laying on the sand. Techno tried to make it all the way around the beach in hopes of getting back to the path again (although he wasn’t entirely sure of what he would’ve done upon getting there,) but unfortunately Dream was slightly faster than him and he was quickly pulled to the ground, with Dream landing almost directly on top of him.

Techno’s entire body felt like it was burning at the contact, and his situation was most certainly not made better by the warm breath that he could feel brushing over his neck as Dream laughed.

Or Dream’s hand, which was now on his cheek.

Or the light peck that Dream pressed to his face.

Dream laughed a bit more as he rolled onto his side and wrapped his arms around Techno’s waist. “There. I win.”

Techno’s mind had now completely shut down, and he was just barely able to choke out an “I am going to stab you.” in response.

Dream chuckled. “Nah, you won’t, you love me too much…” He trailed off before he went silent, now asleep.

Of course.

He just had to pass out right then and there.

While practically spooning him.

Techno sighed. These dreams were going to be the death of him.

At that thought, he realized something. Something that hurt a lot more than it probably should’ve.

Dream was… just that. A dream. A figment of his imagination. Somehow… he had managed to forget that. Somewhere along the line, Dream started to feel so real that Techno had just forgotten.

Techno had managed to get a crush on someone who had never even existed.

He could only chuckle at the ridiculousness of it all before the world faded to black.

***

It had been several months now since that second dream he had, and that had turned out to be the last one with Dream in it. After he had woken up that morning, he had never even been able to see him again.

Since they were dreams, he still couldn’t even remember exactly what Dream looked like, or sounded like, or what any of their conversations even were. He just had a name and some mostly vague memories.

He really was pathetic, wasn’t he?

Even as he walked through the door to his high school on the first day of senior year, he was thinking of a boy who never existed.

His first class was the same as every other class at the beginning of the school year, just talking about classroom rules and the syllabus and about who the teacher is. Techno allowed himself to zone out as the teacher talked, knowing there’d probably not be anything interesting happening the entire day.

He was soon to be proven wrong as the door to the classroom slammed open, and a tall boy with short blonde hair dashed in, immediately apologizing for being late. Techno was at first uninterested by this, but he soon realized that he was getting a strong sense of déjà vu from the boy. Something about how he looked or talked was reminding him of something.

When the teacher told the boy to go sit in the open seat next to Techno, and he and Techno made eye contact, the confused expression on the boy’s face was enough to tell him that he felt it too.

The boy walked over and sat down next to Techno, placing his things on the desk.

Techno turned to him, trying his best to hide his curiosity. “Hey, I’m Techno.”

The boy turned and stared at him, his eyes wide. It took him a few moments to respond.

“My name is Dream.”

…well.

Maybe today would be interesting after all.

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick thing because i realized it might not be clear, when dream and techno are in the dream and they like pass out or fall asleep that's because they're waking up irl, just wanted to be sure everyone understood lol
> 
> anyways i hope you all have a good day or night! also take care of yourselves :D


End file.
